1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnet valve having a valve body, in which at least one inlet conduit and/or at least one outlet conduit of the magnet valve is provided in at least some regions in the valve body, and the inlet conduit and/or outlet conduit are in fluidic communication with a valve seat of the magnet valve. The invention also relates to a driver assistance system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnet valves of the type defined at the outset are known from the prior art. They are used for instance for ABS, TC or ESP systems. Typically, they are magnet valves with a radial oncoming flow that are closed when without current and are continuously variable. However, still other embodiments of the magnet valve are feasible, for instance being open when without current. The magnet valve has the valve body. The valve body can additionally be surrounded in at least some regions by a housing or can form the housing of the magnet valve. In the valve body, the inlet conduit and the outlet conduit are embodied at least in some regions. The inlet conduit or the outlet conduit is in fluidic communication with the valve seat of the magnet valve. Typically, the valve seat is embodied in the vicinity of a fluid chamber which is present in the valve body. The valve seat is closable by means of a sealing element. The sealing element can preferably be shifted in the axial direction and is disposed in at least some regions in the fluid chamber. The sealing element can assume at least one closing position and one opening position. In the closing position, the sealing element is disposed on or in the valve seat in such a way that there is no fluidic communication between the inlet conduit and the outlet conduit of the magnet valve. Conversely, if the sealing element is shifted at least partly in the direction of its opening position, fluid can flow through the valve seat, so that the fluidic communication is established. Typically, the valve seat is associated with the inlet conduit. The fluid is thus delivered to the magnet valve through the inlet conduit, or an inlet port associated with the inlet conduit, and carried as far as the valve seat. If the valve seat is opened by the sealing element, and thus the sealing element is in its opening position, then the fluid, through the valve seat, can reach the fluid chamber. Next, the fluid flows through the at least one outlet conduit, which is in permanent fluidic communication with the fluid chamber, and out of the fluid chamber. An outlet port of the magnet valve is associated with the outlet conduit. Often, at least the vicinity of the valve body where the valve seat is located is embodied as an integrated component. This means that in this region of the valve body, both the valve seat and still other geometric properties of the valve body must be designed. This makes the production of the valve body complicated and expensive.